


Dwarf Noble Origins - Asmundr Aeducan

by PersephoneAlmana



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Betrayal, Darkspawn, F/M, False Accusations, M/M, Orzammar, Politics, Post-Betrayal, The Blight (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAlmana/pseuds/PersephoneAlmana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secure in Orzammar's impregnable construction, the dwarven noble houses continue their centuries-old power struggles. Asmundr is the second child of King Endrin of House Aeducan--the ninth Aeducan ruler elected by the Noble Assembly. He grew up in a world rife with political intrigue and have struggled against brothers and cousins for honor and prestige. Only to learn that the deadly intrigues of dwarven politics can pose greater dangers than even those of the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was on the withered heath, but in the forest stirred no leaf: there shadows lay by night and day, and dark things silent crept beneath.The wind came down from mountains cold,and like a tide it roared and rolled; the branches groaned, the forest moaned,and leaves were laid upon the mould. The wind went on from West to East; all movement in the forest ceased, but shrill and harsh across the marshits whistling voices were released.The grasses hissed, their tassels bent, the reeds were rattling-on it wento' er shaken pool under heavens cool where racing clouds were torn and rent. It passed the lonely Mountain bare and swept above the dragon's lair: there black and dark lay boulders stark and flying smoke was in the air. It left the world and took its flight-over the wide seas of the night. The moon set sail upon the gale, and stars were fanned to leaping light.

Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon.  
Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known.


	2. The Dwarf Who Would Be King

_Finally, this is the day where my first military commission, the opening of move towards real power in the ever so changing game of dwarven power._ I thought to myself as i was standing in my room, while wearing my armor to prepare to head to the feast for what I was going to have. Naturally as a boy, I would be nervous. But not today, today I was confident I was sure of myself that I would do great in my first military commission.   
  
Hearing a familiar clink of armor, I turned around to see my dear friend; Gorim. Sitting against the door frame, he gave a certain look to give at me for my first military commission.   
  
"Greetings, my lord. You are dressed and ready, excellent." He said, I was staring at myself in the mirror to check myself over I gave a slight head bow, then I looked at him.  
  
"I couldn't find the armor's matching dagger, but i scrounged up a fancy longsword." He said, walking into my room he stopped right in front of me. "Do you wish to wear your shield to the noble's feast?"  
  
"Better safe than sorry. Shield me." I said, giving a shoulder shrug.   
  
"Certainly. You'll cut an imposing picture out there." Gorim said, giving me my shield. "Of course, if every other noble has a shield and three swords, you'll feel awfully underdressed."   
  
"You my friend, are ridiculous." I laughed, giving a gently shake from my head. I placed my shield I had onto my back.   
  
"One can't take all this marching about and speech-making too seriously. Moving onto the business at hand, the king expects you to make an appearance at the feast, but there is no rush. The noble family heads will spend hours boring your father with petitions and petty grievances." Gorim said, I walked passed him and stopped to look at him.  
  
"The art of ruling is hardly boring." I pointed out, since I don't find it particularly boring at all. Maybe since I am hoping to be king of Orzammar one day, but that is in my wildest dreams.   
  
"If you say so. Listening to a hundred lords complaining that their neighbors using the same underhand tactics they themselves employ would tire on me about....oh, a minute. Still, there are other excitements. As part of the celebration, permits have been auctioned off to the Merchant Caste who wished to sell wares in the diamond quarters. Lord Harrowmont has also opened up the proving for young warriors to test their metal before tomorrows battle. Perhaps we should go show them what single combat is really what about. And by we, I mean you. Heh, I'll practice my cheering." Gorim said, giving a smirk.  
  
It was true; I was good at single combat, way too good at it. I have been practicing single combating ever since Trian made a scar on my forehead which still stays today. It was healing up, but you could just tell it was there.   
  
"Why don't you want to fight in the provings, Gorim?" I asked, usually Gorim would go to provings and be in them, I don't remember what happened in the last open proving, it had something to do with his helmet.  
  
"You remember last year's open proving, Asmundr? It took your father's smith six hours to remove my helmet. I'm not meant for single combat. I fight as my lord's sword and Shield. That's enough for me."   
  
Now I remembered, his helmet was causing trouble with him and it had the smith six hours to remove his helmet. I felt bad for Gorim, for that had to happen to him. Anyway, me and gorim fight like a single unit, that's how strong our friendship is with each other.  
  
I'm sensible person, I'm perfectly aware if me or gorim pick up some sort of injury in the proving it would put us out of action for the battle that'll happen the next day. Taking part of a bloody tournament isn't a cleaver thing, so watching the proving is pretty sensible just to keep me and him safe. So I have to say watching the provings would be something me and gorim would do.   
  
"The proving sounds appealing. Lets take a look." I said, knowing that me and him wouldn't be taking part of since it is being held in my honor.  
  
"Right behind you, my lord." he said adding a bow. "The day is ours until the feast."  
  
I gave gorim and nod, we both left my room to go off to the provings. We walked passed Dwarven soldiers standing in place just like they are suppose too.   
  
"No sign of trouble here." a dwarven guard grumbled, I gave him a nod and went on my way with gorim.  
  
We passed a window of stalagmites that glowed a light blue of course they were lyrium crystals or light, the door opened from Bhelen's room.  
  
"My lord, Bhelen!" a female voice called, a female wearing a reddish-pink dress with red-hair out of his room. Once seeing me, she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Oh...I'm sorry. I am so sorry your highness." she ran back into his room.  
  
I lifted an eyebrow and looked at Gorim, I walked to the door and entered Bhelen's room, going down the steps there in front of his bed was a dwarven female.   
  
"I...I'm sorry, I thought you were prince Bhelen coming down the halls. I...Forgive me." she said, she lowered her head.  
  
"What are you doing in my brother's quarters?" I asked, it wasn't a demanding tone but I was wondering who this was.  
  
"She's..er...it seems she's one of your brother, Bhelen's newest...um, companion." Gorim said, he was stuttering a bit from when he said that. "Prince Bhelen is attending the feast being held in lord Aeducan's honor."  
  
"Yes Of...Of course. It was my presumptuous of me to think that he would return to--I am sorry. I will show myself out with your leave, My lord." she said.  
  
"yes you may go." I said, giving her an order.  
  
"Thank you, I will go now." she said, walking past me and gorim, I gave him a questioning look he only gave a shrug and we continued on our way to the provings.   
  
Each soldier we went past said to me that they were at my service, I'm proud to be in the house of Aeducan, etc. We left the room where me and my siblings rooms.   
  
Servants walked about doing their business.   
  
"I went to watch the provings. Most exciting." A servant said to me, I gave him a small nod; provings were exciting to watch to see which one would be next soldier.  
  
"Your father speaks highly of your skills." a female dwarven servant said, I gave a tiny bow and passed all with gorim. We were in no hurry of the feast since as gorim told me the day is ours, leaving the castle grounds we left until we saw Bruntin and a scholar. Somehow my spine knew it was trouble.  
  
"I'm sure we can work this out reasonably. It's in the records. There's nothing I can do!"  
  
I walked over to see what the problem was to try to figure things out.   
  
"Please, Master Voilney, my work is accredited by the shaper!" the scholar said, looking at Bruntin Voilney who looked very displeased.  
  
"These books are lies written by the house of Voilney."  
  
"I write only what I can find in the ancient records." The scholar pleaded, he looked over and saw me and turned. "Lord Aeducan! You can vouch for my work can't you? Your father loved my 'History of Aeducan; Paragon, King and Peacemaker'!"  
  
"Gorim, does this scholar truly have my father's favor?" I asked him, looking over to him for advice.  
  
"The king as well as several other lords, are quite fond of his work. He writes of the ancient paragons." Gorim explained to me, which tells me much.  
  
"This...worm has written a book that slanders my house!" Bruntin Voilney snapped, he seemed quite angry.  
  
"What does it say?" I asked, crossing my arm to hear the rest of Bruntin's explanation.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT'S ALL LIES!"   
  
"What has he EXACTLY written, bruntin?"   
  
"He says that Voilney; the paragon who founded my house, known throughout the world as the greatest of man--was a fraud!"   
  
"Not precisely." the scholar said, looking away from Bruntin to me. "When the assembly names a paragon, that man or woman is then by definition, everything one can aspire to be in the world. They form their own noble houses, and are revered as living ancestors. But the paragons start off as man."  
  
"Voilney was more than a man!"  
  
"Get to the point, why is bruntin so angry." I said, just to hear what the scholar has to say.   
  
"Voilney became a paragon by the narrowest margin in history..One vote. A vote mixed with rumors of intimidation, intriguer, and outright bribery. The records of that vote are kept in the Shaperate and are a matter of fact. Not liking history doesn't make it less true!"  
  
"True or false, the paragons reputation must be protected." I said, rubbing my eyes. As far as I am concerned, paragons should be honored and they do not need slandering.   
  
"Exactly! Just because it happened, doesn't mean it's the truth; Old man." Bruntin said, adding a sneer to the scholar. He then looked at me. "Your highness, allow me to kill this worm for his disrespect."  
  
"No, I trust that he has learned his lesson here." I said, one thing to say is to lose a scholar that is admired by many lords is one thing my father wouldn't have.   
  
"You would have me write lies, just to appease some idea about honor?" the scholar asked his eyes almost in shock.  
  
"Just be careful of **which** truths you tell." I said  
  
"P-Perhaps I could...emphasize Voilney's perseverance over great odds?"  
  
"Would that satisfy you, Lord Voilney?" Gorim asked, I looked over to the disgruntled man. He didn't seem please that I had to spare the scholar, but it was in my father's favor that i spare him.   
  
"He should be killed....But I bow to House Aeducan's _Fabled_ mercy." he said adding some sarcasm to fabled, giving a bow and walked away.   
  
This was one case of handling things that I was relief that I resolved it very well. No blood-shed or anything since each house should be honored not to be known for something horrible.  
  
"My thanks. House Aeducan is blessed to have you, Prince Asmundr." The scholar said, I gave him a small bow.   
  
Me and Gorim, went down the light copper colored steps to enter the Diamond quarters where each merchant were selling their items to each dwarves to make good pay.   
  
"Fifty silvers for such a small bolt of cloth? That's outrageous! You certainly have some gall, merchant!" A lord snapped at a merchant that was selling some cloth, I stopped to see what was going on and why it was happening.   
  
"But my lord these are surfaced silks, dyed with the finest saffron and indigo and embroidered by skilled elven tradesmen!" the merchant said, explaining of his fine merchandise. "I've seen Prince Bhelen Aeducan himself wearing a robe made of something quite similar."   
  
It was true; Bhelen wore some surfaced silks, but I never worn them since I only wear dwarven made robes even silks. Call it prejudice but I have no interest of wearing things from the surface where humans even elven dwell.   
  
"So I pay your exorbitant price only to end up looking like a poor imitation of prince Bhelen? HAH! You'll get no coin from me." this man said, then walked away.  
  
"But that was not what I meant, my Lord! My Lord...!" The merchant said, calling to the man that was visiting his booth. That was quite rude of that nobleman to leave. Since I've been curious...Still am, I decided to go up to this clothing booth to see what this merchant has to sell.   
  
"My Lord Aeducan! You honor me by visiting my booth. May I show you my wares?"   
  
"You have something that I might want?" I asked.  
  
"Not for a mighty warrior such as yourself, my lord. But perhaps a lady friend? I...I forget myself. I'll be silent."   
  
"This looks to be mostly fabrics from the human lands. These merchants form alliances with those who abandoned our ways to live on the surface." Gorim pointed out, as he looked at the fabric.   
  
That was well pointed out. Those who left Orzammar are immediate called; Cloudgazers and Sun-touched, otherwise they are lost to the stone. I gave a sharp sigh from my nose.  
  
"We trade good steel and stone for this?"   
  
"It's a shame. I agree. Perhaps, we should get going." Gorim said, I nodded with him and we left the silk merchants booth.  
  
Silks and fabrics from surface dwellers...Good grief...I don't get it why we get these things from the surface or anything. I looked and saw my brothers; Trian and Bhelen talking with each other, I walked up and Bhelen saw me.  
  
"Atrast Vala, big brother! How surprising to run into you out among the common folk." Bhelen said, giving a small bow and smile.  
  
"Especially since duty requires that YOU attend our king father at the feast." Trian said, walking up to me putting his nose into my face harshly. Then walking away. "Have you so little respect for him to disrespect his wishes on a day set aside for you!"   
  
"Lord harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours at least--"  
  
"SILENCE! If i want the opinion of my sibling's second. I will ask for it." Trian said, in my head I wanted to give an eye-roll to him but that would be out of disrespect for him.   
  
"Yes Your highness." Gorim said.   
  
I was at odds with my brother, Trian. I never liked him, I had my own opinion while he had his own. But mostly it was about boasting and being an absolute mud-splasher.   
  
"Bhelen, help me out here." I said, I looked over to my third sibling. Me and him were never at odds, we get along quite well.   
  
"You're on your own, Asmundr. I've been dealing with him ALL afternoon."  
  
"What EXACTLY is that suppose to mean, little brother?"  
  
"Nothing Trian, I've been having a great time. The speech you gave to the legless boy about hard work and making something of himself was fantastic.." Bhelen said, looking over to Trian.  
  
"As heir to the throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and judgement upon those who need it. Now then, you, get to the feast!" Trian ordered, making himself all kingly even order some.   
  
I dislike him so much, but i never expressed it to him since I know that i would meet his battle-hammer to my head which i don't want my skull to be crushed. But it's better not to argue with Trian, because arguing with him is completely pointless it's like arguing with a deepstalker.  
  
"Yes, brother." I said, hating to feel those words coming out of my mouth.  
  
"That's my proper, dutiful brother. I'll be along later to toast your command. Come, Bhelen." Trian said, walking away with my third brother. Once he was out of hearing range, Gorim looked at me and I looked at him.  
  
"That was fun. Nothing like being talked down by the next king." Gorim said, with a little sarcasm.   
  
I wanted to say to him; He's got to be alive to be king. Which meant by me that he'll have to quit his boasting about it and giving orders. But I decided not to tell gorim that.  
  
"Ignore him, It's my day not his." I pointed out.  
  
"That it is. Let's get back to enjoying it, shall we?" Gorim said, he gave me a pat on my back. We walked at an even pace just to take in the scenery of merchants and the people of orzammar.  
  
"Gorim?"  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Tell me about your family, gorim." I said, I've been curious of his family for about months about his history of his house.   
  
"Not much that you don't know already know. My father's father was a great hero of the deep Roads excursions and raised the family to the top of the warrior caste. He was even nominated to join the assembly and found a noble house, but the honor was in the nominations; he wasn't afforded a single vote. My father served your father, and no I serve you."   
  
"Are you excited for the battle tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes, I yearn to face the darkspawn and prove my worth as your second."   
  
"We'll be spectacular against the darkspawn."   
  
"May the stone support us and the ancestors look down with pride."   
  
"We should get going."   
  
"As you will."   
  
We continued on our way, till we saw a booth selling armor and weapons. A couple were talking about it, a woman talked that the armor looked like it was done by a paragon woman, but the man countered telling her that the words she brought took shame on their house.   
  
"See how the edges are rough and pitted? You would compare this to branka's work? Trust a woman to speak of things she doesn't understand."   
  
If I know what he meant; Branka was a member of the Smith Caste, who rose to become a paragon to the dwarves here in Orzammar. I've heard she had been married to a warrior named Oghren, but someone said their marriage soured and she has been never heard from again.   
  
"My Lord Aeducan. Nothing here rivals your amazing armor, but if you wish to have something made.."  
  
"You know very well House Aeducan has it's own royal armors." Gorim interrupted.   
  
"Of course. Forgive me." The merchant said to Gorim.  
  
We did had good armor but I was curious of the armor this merchant had in his booth, wondering if a good blade would help.   
  
"Show me your wares anyway, merchant." I said  
  
"You honor me, your highness." he said.   
  
I took a look at his wares of armor; there was a dwarven helmet of iron, I of course never got a helmet. Since i wish i had gotten one to protect my forehead from Trian's recklessness with his sword that met my forehead, I then remembered I didn't bring any coin with me. I don't know if the helmet is actually worth it for buying it, I gave the merchant a bow and left. Of course as gorim pointed out, we did had good armor.  
  
Two dwarven prostitutes stood outside the doors of the brothel probably looking for someone to give them a good time. They were talking of how they would love to end up with a red-head while in their duties.   
  
When they saw me one of them looked to the other. "Stand up straight! There coming!"   
  
I walked up to the steps of the brothel in front of the two dwarven prostitutes.  
  
"What have we here? Two handsome, strapping noble lords! You both look so grand!" The brunette said, giving a small seductive smile.  
  
"And is this the man of the hour? The king's son?" the blonde said, looking at the brunette.   
  
"Whose your friend, my lord? Another noble from the honored house of Aeducan?"  
  
"This is Ser Gorim, of the warrior caste." I said, giving them a smile.   
  
"Oh, then not a noble?"   
  
"No, Teli, not a noble. Stone, you're thick sometimes."   
  
"I'm a noble."   
  
"That you are, my lord. Can i interest you in a little bedded diversion?"   
  
I'm always interested in Bedded Diversions so why not, it wouldn't hurt to sleep with a prostitute.  
  
"I'm always interested in bedded diversion." I replied, of course having bedded diversions are quite common here in orzammar.   
  
"Shall I come to your chambers after the ceremony then?--"   
  
"I talked to him first! I want him!" Teli argued.  
  
"He's looking for a woman, teli. Not a little girl. I'm mardy, and I know how to give my lord a night he'll remember." Mardy said, giving me a bow.   
  
"Do I really just have to pick one?" I asked  
  
"Oh, my lord has his energy about him! Teli said, excitedly.   
  
"There will be no three-to-a-bed, if that's what your thinking. We both require full experiences all to ourselves. If you can manage us both, though.."   
  
"Both of you it is!"   
  
"This should be prove most interesting. We will wait for you together, my lord, and show you the proper way to celebrate a princely commission." Mardy said, giving a smile, Teli gave an enthusiastic glee sound.   
  
I could feel Gorim's eyes on me almost in a sly position, I gave him a small shrug and we left the brothel.   
  
We continued to the diamond quarters, there I saw the weapon booth. That should give me something for a battle against the darkspawn that plague the deep-roads.  
  
"Greetings, my lord Aeducan." the weapons merchant said, bowing in my presence. "I am...so honored to have you visit my booth. I have a...proposition, but i dared not approach."   
  
"Yet, you dare now?" Gorim said, in almost an irritation tone. The merchant frowned at him, I felt like face palming at Gorim at times but as friends i decided not to do that.   
  
"If you have something to say, say it quickly." I said.  
  
"Um, yes just so. Here is the thing. What i meant to say is..." The weapons merchant said, sputtering.  
  
"Spit it out."   
  
"Sorry. So nervous, I had a dagger made. For you. As a gift for your first command. I, uh, sent a messenger to deliver the dagger to you. Prince Trian had thrown him out, I don't know what offense he caused, but I had him beaten severely."   
  
Sounds like Trian, would throw someone out. Without listening to anyone.  
  
"Let me see this dagger." I said, I was curious of what the dagger looked like that the weapons merchant made for me.   
  
"Here..here it is, your highness."   
  
Once he handed me the dagger, it was amazing. The blade glinted in the firelight, markings were etched into it, the handle matched the runes of a hammer that was ancient.  
  
"That's an amazing piece, merchant." gorim said, he was amazed by the work itself.  
  
"you do me much honor, ser. The blade has been crafted over a period of two years by masters of every art. I wish to bless the lord's first command, and hope that someday, when he rules, he will wear it."  
  
"Trian is heir. He will rule when King Endrin returns to the stone."   
  
"If the assembly wills it. Forgive me, ser, but whispers say the second child of Endrin will be chosen." The merchant said.  
  
Me? Chosen by the assembly to be heir to the throne than trian? I'm honored by that but...somehow in my guts was feeling something that Trian wouldn't want.   
  
"Whispers, indeed. It's a princely gift. If trian recognizes it, though, it may send the wrong message. Or the right one, depending on your view."   
  
"Damn what trian thinks, I'll take it." I said, but somehow the feeling in my bones sends warning throughout me.   
  
"Thank you! You being uncountable honor to me."   
  
"what he means is that you'll bring uncountable gold to him if you wear that piece in public." Gorim translated, I looked at him and gave him a nod.   
  
We left the Weapons booth with my new dagger, thinking about what the weapons merchant said. I placed the dagger on my back along with my longsword. Why i'm wearing my longsword is you cannot know if a being will sneak up on you to take something.   
  
Leaving the booth, I saw the proving area, but wanting to stop at one more booth. I saw the Magic Merchant, I've always wondered what spells i could use not that I believe it. So i walked over to see what he had to sell.  
  
When he saw me standing there, his eyes were absolutely wide.  
  
"Lord Aeducan! Here! At my booth! I am so..." before he could finished, he fainted. I leaned over his booth along with Gorim with an curious look. Then back we stared at each other.  
  
"He's fainted. You make quite an impression these days." Gorim said, he gave me a questionable look. "Is it hard to be the king's child, never able to blend in?"  
  
"I hate it! I just wanted to talk!" I said, with frustration. It was true; being a king's child and not to be able to blend in was difficult.   
  
"There will be plenty of talk at the noble feast. Though a less pleasant talk. Shall we move along?"   
  
"Yes...Let's move along..." I said, adding a sigh. We left the fainted magic merchant's booth.  
  
Upon to the doors of the provings, we were greeted by a guardsman.  
  
"My lord. Are you heading to the proving area?" he asked, after he gave a little bow to me.  
  
"I am indeed, why do you ask?" I questioned him, kind of curious of why he would ask me if i was going to the proving area.  
  
"We have been charged with the task of escorting you to the proving grounds." He said, I was shocked to hear that they would want to escort me to the provings when i am capable of going on my own.   
  
"I clean forgot about that. Forgive me, I should have informed you sooner." Gorim said, giving an apology. "The king decided you are not to travel through the commons unguarded."   
  
"I am quite capable of walking safely to the provings." I said, feeling irritated that my father would have done this. But he is my father and father's are known to protect their children.  
  
"I did mentioned the merchants that won permits to show their goods in the Diamond quarters. There were only so many permits auctioned off, and quite a few were turned away. Your father fears that you'll be harassed on the way to the provings." Gorim said.  
  
I gave a sigh then looked at him. "This is silly, but i will comply."   
  
"We will be leaving then?"   
  
"Yes." I said, giving an order.  
  
"We are at your command."   
  
We entered the proving arena entrance, as we walked we could hear a faint sound of people cheering blades meeting metal. Once we entered, the proving master was watching a fight, once it was over the cheering was loud from a victory.   
  
He stood straight, and turned to see me. He gave me a bow then back up to his straight position.  
  
"Your highness, it is an honor to have you here. Have you come to watch these brave warriors do battle in your honor?" The proving master asked.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it." I said, knowing that these warriors were fighting in my honor.   
  
"Your presence encourages the fighters to greater feats."  
  
"I'll go on to take my place, then."   
  
"I'll call the first fighters in a moment." he said, walking away to get the first fighters.   
  
I walked over to the rail to watch two fighters, fighting each other. It was always interesting of how they would fight to prove themselves. As i was watching them, one had a battle-hammer and one had an ax, they were duking it out, as i watched it was pretty much getting boring so I decided to stop watching the two that were fighting.   
  
Seeing the proving trainer I walked up to him for a quick chat.   
  
"Greetings, Lord Aeducan. Are you enjoying the proving so far?" He asked.  
  
"I always enjoy watching a good fight." I said, giving a smile to the Proving Trainer.   
  
"Your presence will inspire these fighters to even greater effort."  
  
"This is the lead trainer of the provings, my lord. He teaches nobles from lower houses without their own trainers and the best young men from the warrior caste." Gorim said.   
  
"He does Orzammar a great service."   
  
"You are too kind. Did you two hear about the scandal last week?" He asked us, this caught my attention. I didn't know the provings had a scandal.  
  
"We have been preparing for tomorrows battle and have had little time for gossip." Gorim explained to the proving master.   
  
"I'm curious. What scandal?"   
  
"The grey Wardens are in Orzammar searching for recruits, so the Warrior Caste arranged a proving. The goal was for the Grey Wardens to recruit the winner, bringing him honor and a chance for glory."  
  
"I take it that it didn't happen."   
  
"Well, yes and no. It was like nothing i'd ever seen. Ser Everd, fresh from fighting darkspawn, got dead drunk before the proving. Then some castles bruiser took Ser Everd's armor, wore it and won the proving!"   
  
"Ha! Good for him!" I said, quite amused from that.   
  
"Lord Aeducan likes to see the world shaken up."  
  
"Well, shake up the world it did. They took the impostor to jail, I assume to be thrown into the deep-roads as meat for the darkspawn. The warrior caste is in an uproar, an incident like this raises many questions."   
  
"What kind of questions?"  
  
"Well, how the brand got in here to begin with."  
  
"Or how a casteless learned how to fight like that. They aren't even allowed to possess weapons." Gorim said, which made a good point.  
  
"I've heard they fight in the slums with the old cast-offs. I'm almost curious to see."  
  
"I doubt king Endrin would approve of that."  
  
"Ha! I suppose not. All right, I have to go check on the fighters. It was an honor to speak with you, your highness." The proving trainer said.   
  
I gave him a generous nod. He stood there for a moment then realized that he was staring.   
  
"Of course. Pleas excuse me."   
  
I do admit that I like the world shaken up a bit at times, when the world is Orzammar of course. I particularly agree with the punishment the casteless gotten since it is clearly they did something wrong by pretending to be a nobel. It is amusing non or less, but I wouldn't agree if they would be exiled or something since these were the sacred traditions of Orzammar. Since if anyone had an exile they are force to wander in the deep-roads with little weapon to be overrun by darkspawn or they would be exiled to the surface where they would be lost to the stone or lose their stone-sense forever or maybe executed since I did not like that I would disagree with it. But hearing about the Grey Wardens had caught my attention, I heard about them before that they were heroes that would stop the blight and defeating the darkspawn. Even I heard that there were dwarfs that fought with them to defeat the darkspawn, probably cloudgazers that were living on the surface. Breaking away from the battle below, I wanted to get going to the feast so that my brother. Trian wouldn't hound me about being late again, I walked up to the Royal escort so I could tell him that I wanted to leave.  
  
"My Lord?"   
  
"I am ready to leave."  
  
"Your wish is our command." He said, he opened the gates. I followed him out, along with gorim, we made it back to the Diamond quarters to my surprise the magic merchant gained consciousness, I would want to go over there but I wouldn't want to risk him fainting again. We walked passed every merchant, the royal escort stayed at the proving area incase if i wanted to come back.  
  
"So, excited to see a human?" Gorim asked, I looked over at him.  
  
"I never saw one in my life, so I guess it is curious to see what a human looks like." I said, giving a shrug. In honesty, I was not too particularly fond of humans. They are a bit strange, just strange human dwellers on the surface as any dwarf would know we would have a resentment for them. Especially we have been dealing with the darkspawn for about untold years. I even find laughable that these human dwellers are panicky about darkspawn on the surface of the human world, but since it is grey wardens and they divert their existence to defeating the darkspawn. The dwarves especially me in general, we are very respectable of the grey wardens since they have brought honor to themselves of defeating the Darkspawn, so when i meet one of the grey wardens I will give them my respect.   
  
"I never saw one either, Asmundr. I guess we count ourselves lucky that we get to see the fabled Grey Wardens, even if one of us joins in we will have honor to our houses."   
  
"That's true, gorim. I hope trian doesn't make himself a fool in front of them as he usually is." I said, Trian makes himself a haughty fool out of himself since all the time he brags about being the next heir to the throne and how he will uses his WISDOM to help all of orzammar. I swear that Trian would be a horrible ruler and if the whispers are true that I am the one to be king of Orzammar than trian, then i count myself lucky. I guess people of Orzammar liked me since I was more mature than Trian was.   
  
"If you know Trian, Asmundr. You'll know he will always try to brag his way into being something useful."   
  
"Good point, Gorim."   
  
Once we made it to the House of Aeducan we entered, since the dining room wasn't in anyplace else we could walk straight and into there without wandering around the castle. I opened the door and a feast for me was definitely there, father was talking to someone.   
  
"Look, The Grey Wardens are here! The raid tomorrow must be more than a standard mission. The wardens only go where the darkspawn are the greatest threat." Gorim said.  
  
Indeed, they were there. Clad in shining armor with belts at their waist, they were taller than us...I had to whistle in my head of how tall they were than us dwarves. But they were serious of their duties of saving the world from Darkspawn.   
  
"My lord Aeducan, Might I bother you for a moment?" Lord Ronus Dace asked, I hated being stopped by someone but I guess if it is something.   
  
"Many thanks for your willingness to hear me out, my lord. I wish to speak to you of a matter most urgent."  
  
"Can this wait until later?" I asked lord Ronus, since I do not know what this matter he spoke of but I wanted to meet one of the grey wardens.  
  
"Of course. I shall await your pleasure." he said, gruffly.   
  
I walked passed him to one of the grey wardens that stood, he was tall, with a medium tan skin, a dark beard and hair. He had two swords upon his back and a symbol on his breast-plate.  
  
"Greetings, My lord Aeducan. It is an honor to meet you at last." he said giving a bow.  
  
"The honor is mine, wardens." I said, as i said giving them respect since they are dedicated to defeating the darkspawn so our worlds have peace once again.   
  
"I have had the opportunity to recently meet with your father. He speaks highly of you. He says you may be the most skilled warrior in all of House Aeducan."  
  
"We shall see what happens tomorrow."   
  
"Your response speaks maturity beyond your years. We need more grey wardens like you. And quickly. Even as the darkspawn weakens here in Orzammar, they are stirring on the surface. A blight has begun, soon the fight must go beyond the deep-roads, lest the darkspawn threaten all the world." he said.  
  
Now that was not good, I am smart enough to recognize a blight is something entirely different. The blight is a threat to orzammar just as much as an army of darkspawn down here would.   
  
"I do not know as much as I should about the grey wardens." I said, with honesty.   
  
"You know dedication of destroying the darkspawn, our frontline presence during a Blight. What else would you know?"   
  
"Are there many of my people in the grey wardens?"  
  
"Over the centuries, many dwarves have made names for themselves in our order. These days, however, there are fewer dwarves and thus even fewer dwarven Grey wardens. A pity, since Dwarven warriors have the most experience fighting darkspawn."  
  
"I am an Aeducan. Orzammar needs me here." I said, since I was never particularly interested of going onto the surface and to become a cloudgazer even lost to the stone. I hope the leader of the grey wardens understood.  
  
"Then it is a good thing that you have other paths before you. Some are not so lucky. I wish you luck in the deep roads tomorrow. Show the darkspawn the might of your people. " He said, amazingly he understood of my duty here in orzammar.   
  
"I will, Indeed." I said, giving a bow. Now I had to go back to lord Dace to see what he wanted to talk with urgently.  
  
"You've returned. Might you have time to talk now?" Dace asked  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"First let me congratulate you on your commission. Two of king Endrin's children commissioned war-leaders. It does great honor to your house."  
  
"You didn't stop me to exchanged pleasantries."   
  
"Ha, No, I sure'y did not. Let us pretend we spent another ten minutes wishing good things on each other's houses yes? There is a vote coming before the Assembly next week, and a word from you could a long way towards helping our case."  
  
"You know I don't do favors, Lord Dace."   
  
"Oh, I would never ask a favor with nothing given in return. I propose a mutuality beneficial arrangement. The vote concerns the status of the so-called surface caste. Lost to the stone, air-touched and so forth. Centuries ago, narrow-minded declared that any dwarf who left to live on the surface forfeited his caste and his house. If noble, that he was, in essence, no longer a dwarf. I seek only to remedy an injustice, to retie the bonds of anyone who can trace himself to one of the noble houses, wherever he may live. Please, agree to speak forth for this noble cause."   
  
"Dwarves who travel onto the surface, are no longer dwarves." I said, in ways i am a traditionalist. When it comes to this, I have never been to the surface and no intentions of going there in my concern. This is what i have been brought up to think.  
  
Lord Dace sighed, "Lets be honest, I do not care a whit for those who have wandered from the stone. My wife, however, is a gem of a different color. She has a cousin, a useless sort, but she is quite fond of him. He joined a speculative venture up to the surface, hoping to make his fortune, and went bust. Now he wishes to come home, but he cannot, for he has no house and would be casteless. For my wife's sake, I take up his cause. Will you lend me your voice?"   
  
"what do i get in return?"   
  
"I keep my ears to the stone, my lord. I hear many things, some which could be great help during your mission tomorrow. A little forewarning to help your forearming. If you know what I mean."   
  
This sounds incredibly tempting, considering what he means by that. He couldn't be talking about the darkspawn at all.  
  
"You have a deal. What do I do?"  
  
"When your father presents you to the noble houses. I will ask for your opinion on the matter, you have merely to say that you feel our surface brothers should be returned their noble rights. What would be more simple." he said.  
  
I felt like talking to my father, about the commission tomorrow. For what he wanted me and Trian to do, before I could pass the grey warden...Duncan was it? I heard a woman sneer at my presence.   
  
"You're a fool!"   
  
I stopped and looked over who spoke to me that way, it was none other than the matriarch Lady Helmi. I felt like glaring at her, but i decided not too. I wanted to see what she wanted to talk to me about.  
  
"Your mother would melt the stone if she knew what you just did."   
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, kind of wondering what she had to say that I was a fool. Even to say about my mother...Trian, Me and Bhelen's mother died after Bhelen's birth. Father has told us tales about her, she was smart, brave, intelligent and cared for us.  
  
"Lord dace is playing with you false. Go ahead, be his puppet. Your first command will be marked by every major house turning their back on you." Lady Helmi explained, telling me fully of what Lord Dace wanted me to talk with him about. This shocked me.   
  
"if you have something to say, do so." I said, listening of what Lord Dace wanted me to do of his falsely playing. I will NOT be his puppet.   
  
"If you are to play in the games of the Assembly, make sure you know the motivations of the players. Last Spring, a guild from the Merchant caste invested heavily in an expedition with a guild from the surface. Lord Dace backed the Merchant guild, pouring a great deal of money into the venture. The expedition was a disaster."   
  
"So this is Lord Dace's play to recover his loses?"   
  
"Cleaver child." Lady Helmi said, giving a smile. "Lord dace lost a **great deal** of money and prestige. The surface guild has no way to repay the investment. But it does have several leading members who are descended from noble houses. House Helmi, Bemot....Aeducan."   
  
"if the surface dwellers return to their noble houses..." I said, getting a clear picture.  
  
"You begin to see the whole picture. Your house and mine will be forced to pay the surfacers kin debt. It would be a great victory for Lord Dace."  
  
"It seems that I need to have a talk with Lord Dace." I said, feeling angered by how Lord Dace would make both houses to pay off the debt that he cannot pay the investment for a surface guild.  
  
"If you call his bluff, then you lose your chance to turn the tables. Let him think he has you. Smile and nod, and when he asks his question, tell him that the so-called surface caste are right where they belong. That should take Lord Dace down a peg or two." Lady Helmi said.  
  
I was thinking about it, but then again I should talk to him. Maybe have him spit out what he has.   
  
"I should talk to lord dace." I said.  
  
Lady Helmi gave a sigh and gave a small eye-roll. "You give up the initiative, but....do as you must." she said, giving a bow and walking away.   
  
This time, I had lord Dace in my hands. I won't be his puppet for us paying his so called surface guild. I will not allow myself to be that way.   
  
"You return. Were my instructions unclear?" he asked, when I approached him.   
  
"I should kill you where you stand." I said, with venom in my voice. I would have spoke about Lady Helmi, but when my families's house is at stake, I am there to defend it.   
  
"What would that do besides get you cast into the Deep Roads or put down like a beast? Are you upset about something?" He asked, avoiding of what I was meaning. Of course he would, he almost had me tied to his strings to play me like a puppet to make a fool of myself.   
  
"Your plan would have forced my house to pay surface debts."   
  
"I suppose it could, well, it's the spirit of the law that's important, right? Our poor disenfranchised surface brothers...Bah! Well played, your highness. Welcome to the assembly politics. Now if you excuse me." He said, starting to walk. I lifted my hand to his chest so I could stop him, I glared darkly at him. He didn't seemed phased.   
  
"Not so fast." I said, almost growling in my voice.  
  
"You've won. Don't be stupid about it." he said.  
  
"You forget who you're speaking to. This is the guest of honor and child of the first house of Orzammar." Gorim warned, he stood in the way as well for not allowing Lord Dace to get out of my sight. I had my hand on his chest still.   
  
"For now. We shall see what the future holds. Trian's grasp on the throne is in no way and much can happen before then. Now, let me be." Lord dace said, impatiently.   
  
"Your schemes are an Insult to the house Aeducan." I snapped, I was never going to allow Lord Dace leave. Since his schemes are an insult to my house.  
  
"Lords, ladies! Our lord Aeducan has challenged the honor of Lord dace!" Gorim announced, I was ready for this. I was ready to fight the honor of so called Lord dace. I glanced to see my father was surprised that I already started a challenge.  
  
"What's this? My son is already testing his reach?" He asked, surprised to hear what Gorim had announced.   
  
"Fantastic. I thought tonight would be all talk and drink." Lord Meino said, seemingly happy that it was an avoidance of talking and drinking.  
  
"My lord, are you sure you wish to do this? You realized that it is Lord Dace's son, Mandar, a formidable duelist, who will defend the honor of House Dace in a proving?" Lord Harrowmont asked, concerned of what I was doing.   
  
"I was counting on it." I said.  
  
"Very well. There is to be a proving then."   
  
"Let the ancestors judge who has the right of their cause!" Lord Bemot said.  
  
"To the proving grounds!"   
  
Me and Gorim walked out, I had heated determination to challenge Lord Dace's House, even defeating Mandar Dace would be a pleasure of putting a peg on him. Even though it was cruel to kill his son, but I do not want my house or anyone to suffer his miserable loss of debt.   


*****

"Men and women, lords and ladies, may i have your attention please! We are gifted to have in our presences the lord Aedcan, in whose honor today's proving were fought. Today, House Aeducan makes a challenge of honor against House Dace. These two brave combatants have came to prove the righteousness of their cases." The proving master announced. I stood there along with Mandar dace.

"A little more ceremony than I wanted, but let's go!" I said, with determination to battle the son of Dace.  


"The proving begins now!"

The crowd erupted with cheers, I turned to face Mandar Dace, he brought his battle-hammer out and charged with a rage. I grasped my sword and shied quickly, when he swung i bashed him with my shield causing him to go down.

He got up, swung again, I managed to dodge the attack, I swung my sword at him.

"Less fighting, more dying with you!" I shouted at him, with all my might i fought him, dodging his hammer managing to get hit with it on my arm. But the pain didn't bother me, since I wanted to make Lord Dace suffer for what he had did for insulting my house with his schemes.

I blocked his attack with my shield, the vibration of it made my nerves jump but with the adrenaline as well. Continuing with the attack of him, once he was getting exhausted from his swinging along his fighting with me. This was my chance, I used a shield block on him then stabbed him deep in his belly, then retracted the sword and panted. Some blonde hairs came stranding on my forehead, I didn't bother to brush them back.

"The proving is at an end! Mandar Dace has been found wanting by the ancestors, and House Dace is guilty of dishonoring the house Aeducan!" The proving master said, everyone cheered. I wiped the strands away from my forehead, I looked to see Lord Dace head down almost in shame. I couldn't hear what they were saying since, I was down here in the proving arena with a dead body of Mandar. I felt guilty that his son had to defend his house from his father's mistake, even I felt guilty of killing him. I walked over, kneeled to his body.

"May the stone, bless you. Mandar, you fought hard and had to die since of your father's mistake of dishonoring House Aeducan because of surface dwarves." I said, getting up I saw Lord Dace leaving. Probably serves him right for dishonoring my house, even allowing his son to die at my hands.

****

We came back to the feast hall, where Duncan, two grey wardens, Lord Harrowmount, Lord Bemot, and Lord Meino were. I walked up and Lord Meino was babbling about the honor proving.

"When he mistimed that backswing, I knew he was going down." Lord Meino said.

"Poor bastard. Still, couldn't wish it on a nicer house." Lord Bemot said, shaking his head from what happened.

"Well put! Our new commander taught House Dace a serious lesson--"

"The hour is late. These deshyrs have waited patiently, as have the grey wardens." My father interrupted Lord Meino, he looked at me and sat. "Are you ready to be presented to the heads of the noble houses?"

"Of course, father." I said, giving a nod.

"So dutiful...Very well, let us begin. Lords, Ladies. Grant me a moment of your time. We are here today so I may present to you my second eldest child, Asmundr. Blessed by the stone and born of the blood that ran in the veins of the paragon Aeducan. Who would pose a question to that prospective commander? Who seeks to know the prosper better? No? Very well then, the ritual is complete. I give you Orzammar's next commander!"

Everyone cheered in the feast hall, it felt great actually. Going to be Orzammar's Next commander, I felt good for this. I was prepared.

"Tomorrow, our new commander will lead part of a mission to strike the great blow to the darkspawn. Not only does this recover access to some of our most important mines, but is also allows our honored guest; Duncan, head of Ferelden's grey wardens, to strike far into the deep roads." My father said, I looked at Duncan he gave a bow to him.

"Thank you King endrin. While the darkspawn seem to withdraw, it is only because they are moving to the surface. This could mean a blight, and my men and I will discover the truth." He said.

"We are honored to have you here, my friend. Now feast, drink and celebrate, for the morning brings battle!" My father said, everyone cheered. He looked at me and smiled. "As for you, my newest commander, find your brother Trian and send him to me. He may be watching the provings, or getting some rest in his room."

"Of course, father." I said.

He gave me a bow in respect. "Walk well, commander."

Commander, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I turned and walked to the doors that lead out of the feast, we walked past the door that lead to the diamond quarters and to the hall where our rooms were. Trian would probably be in his room, since that's all he does. Well, need to get him some orders from the new commander. I made it to his door and opened it, just as i saw he and Bhelen were in together his room. Me and Gorim went down the stairs, I walked up to him.

"So, you are a commander now, in name at least. Shouldn't you be attending our king father?" He asked, I didn't like to talk with Trian, but I was more curious about Bhelen's day.

"Bhelen, how was your day?" I asked, looking at him.

"Interesting...I would have been at the feast, but Trian had need of me..."

"The world does not stop and start with your meager achievements. Not even tonight." Trian said, interrupted bhelen. He looked at me, with harsh eyes. "Now, do you have some purpose of bothering us?"

How Trian has pushed everything on me, I wanted to be kind to say; Father wants to see you. But I will push my limits and be rude to him, since I despised trian so much.

"Father is worried you're too much of an ass to be prince." I said, with smugness. That took Trian by shock and also with an insult face on him. What? I had to say it to him.

"You push your luck! Bhelen, get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. I will see what our father wishes from his heir." Trian said, he walked away giving me a dirty look on the way out. Well I had to say it, since I do not like Trian that much at all.

Once he left me and Bhelen, even gorim were left in the room.

"I honestly don't know how much you put up with him.." Bhelen said, adding a sigh.

"My patients is beginning to wear run thin.." I said, with honesty. In truth, my patients with Trian is running thin since I had to put up with him since we are small.

"And what I'm going to tell you next won't make him any more fond of him." Bhelen said, this caught my attention of what he had to say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering what Bhelen had to say about Trian.

"Trian has begun to move against you. I never thought his much-proclaimed honor would allow him to actually act on his jealousy." He stopped looked then looked at me, Gorim and I moved in to hear. "Asmundr. Trian is going to try to kill you."

This shocked me, to the core. Trian, the self proclaimed honored bastard, is going to try to kill me to get me out of his way. But then again, I was at odds with Trian.

"He recognizes that I'm a threat...Good." I said, this did concern me but having one of your siblings to kill you...Makes me shudder.

"He fears what you are becoming in the eyes of the people and the assembly. Trian's the named prince, but only the assembly can proclaim him a king. It would be unusual for the assembly to ignore the king's choice, but it does happen."

"The founder of House Bemot became a paragon and king is one move from the Assembly, and he was a commoner." Gorim said, he was apparently shocked to hear what bhelen told us.

"That was an extraordinary case. But at least a half-dozen times, the assembly named a lesser-family member -- or even someone from another house -- a king. Usually it's the popular younger brother of an undesirable prince."

"Well I would make a good ruler..." I said, giving a shrug.

"You slaughtered the heir of House Dace, one of the most powerful houses in Orzammar, because his father dared to challenge your house's honor. If you win glory against the darkspawn tomorrow, it will only strengthen the case for you as the next heir. Trian fears father will replace him on the spot. If not, the assembly will surely turn against him, when father dies. You know his pride will never allow him to step aside."

"What's your angle on this?"

"It seems trian has shown that brothers can't always be trusted. I am next in line. If trian succeeds in his plot against you how long do you think, I'll live?"

"Gorim, what do you have to say?" I asked, looking over at him. Seeing to find what he has to say in this situation, if this was true then...

"Permission to speak freely?" he asked

"Of course, my friend."

"Trian would be a terrible king, but no one wants to say it. He has just enough barking at the assembly to make it ugly when your father dies, but not enough to become king. Killing him now makes your house stronger now and saves a great deal of bloodshed later." Gorim said, giving a nod.

"We'll wait, for to see what trian does." I said, I was skeptical but half of me was telling that he would do this. If anyone has gotten in his way of becoming king...He would do such thing since of his haughty attitude.

"Very well. I'll keep my eyes open. I don't want to lose the brother that I actually liked." Bhelen said, giving a smile.

"Trian won't do anything stupid." I reassured.

"I hope you're right, but my heart says this will end badly. I'm taking our place as father's second, so i'll be at hand tomorrow. For now, try to get some sleep." Bhelen said.

"Let's go. You don't want to keep those lovely ladies waiting." Gorim said, elbowing me.

That's right, I invited Mardy and Teli to my room after the feast for a night that i'll remember. Well, got to get something to loose up the edge that I have from what Bhelen told me. I left Trians' room to head to mine, but my head was swimming with thoughts that this could be true or not. Trian would never do anything stupid...Would he?

**Author's Note:**

> Asmundr is my Dwarf Noble OC, and his personality in the future chapters to come are based on Harald from SorcererDave's walkthrough of Dragon Age Origins the Dwarf Noble Origins.


End file.
